cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow Sphereority
Yellow Sphereority is a defunct yellow team optional defense and unity treaty. Goldenrod Accords Preamble We the members of the Yellow Team come together, sharing a common bond to create stability on a sphere others have shed no hope for. Together we combine our hope, expectations, and interests for a righteous and stable sphere to live on. These interests will come as we see fit for the betterment of the sphere and ourselves itself. Article 1. 1. All signatories will remain as sovereign entities and act as such. 2. The Goldenrod Accords will hold no control on the independent sovereignty of any signatory. a: Internally b: Externally (foreign affairs dealings) Article 2. Non-Aggression and Unity 1. All members of the Goldenrod Accords will remain respectful and agree to not attack each other. If a dispute of any sort is found to arise the situation will be resolved respectfully and diplomatically in a private chat. 2. Any materials sensitive to the security of all signatories will not be handed out to any non-signatory. 3. Any attack on a signatory by a signatory is grounds for expulsion and attack by the remaining signatories. Article 3. Espionage and Intelligence 1. If any espionage is discovered between two or more signatories the spying alliance will be subject to attack and expulsion. 2. Any Intelligence pertinent to the well being of the Accords should be shared amongst the signatories. Article 4. Communication 1. The pact will have a set-up IRC channel and forums to focus all inter signatory chat through. 2. The forum IRC and communication will be set up for government chatting along with alliance members to chat. Article 5. War and Defense 1. If any signatory is at war and requests financial aid it may be given through the proper private channels. 2. All military action is optional to a signatory whether it be aggressive or defensive. Article 6. Yellow Trading Zone 1. At the time of this treaty’s announcement it will be no surprise to the turbulent nature of the yellow sphere. For these reasons all signatories will agree to commence trade amongst each other on separate forums to trade tech, sell/buy donations, or working together on yellow trade circles. 2. There will be free competition with these deals and it is encouraged that all members of the alliances sign up and participate. 3. A government member of each alliance will be given admin access on the forums to help regulate the trade. Article 7. Yellow Council 1. The Golden Council acts as the ruling body in which all decisions will come from as expressed in the articles. 2. Each signatory may send one leader of their alliance to act as a representative. 3. All failed voting attempts are only to be voted on again after 48 hours of waiting. Article 8. Senate 1. For the best interests of the signatories, the acting Council will decide which senate candidate(s) would be best to support. All signatories would be bound to message their members to vote for the candidate(s) chosen. 2. The senate position should in no way compromise the security of any alliance without just cause. Article 9. Admission of New Signatories 1. Any yellow alliance wishing to join will be allowed in with a unanimous vote from the Council. Article 10. Expulsion and Withdrawal 1. Any signatory can be expelled from the accords by a 75% vote from the council. The expelled signatory is bound by a 48-hour period of non-aggression. 2. If a signatory wishes to leave the treaty they may do so. The withdrawing signatory must hold a 30-day non-aggression against all current signatories. Article 11. Amendments 1. It is apparent that the yellow sphere and this treaty will change and grow. If an amendment to this treaty proves necessary it will require a unanimous vote from the council. Signatories For Defcon Defense Confederation (DefCon) ZoomZoomZoom (President) For Pyramid (PY) Anubis (Pharoah/Founder) Nish81 (Pharoah) For the Forces of Annihilation (FoA) rebel lead3r (co leader) Neodymium (War Minister) Samu Rye (co leader) For Equilibrium Cowen70, King DRail, High Council Brilliance, High Council For *UNS* MasterGeneral, Council Member References *Announcement of the Yellow Sphereority's Creation *Addition of *UNS* and Equilibrium *Equilibrium merged into DefCon *DefCon moved to the white team Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Pyramid